Amora
by Diana Artemis
Summary: When one girl falls into an alternate dimension, she becomes entangled in a paradox of sorts. Although unexpectedly, she releases 16 deities, and if she can't get rid of them, the universe will implode!rn[can someone please, please, PLEASE review it])
1. The Beginning

Talofa! Ok, like, I know this is more like a chick novel, but that's cool coz in other instalments there will DEFINITELY be MORE violence and stuff coz in real life, I, the author, can be pretty violent. Whatever, if you hate gushy, not-told-him-yet stuff then please don't get pissed off at me. This is the first instalment by the way...

Fasafoa, Diana.

(P.S. Diana ain't my real name and feel free to make any comments.)

Amora: Part One

"Mr.Clew? Mr.Clew-oh where is that man?" a girl with brown-red, hair and big-brown eyes said, apparently very stressed about her school assignment. Great, I've forgotten it again! She thought angrily as she searched around the school. When she came to the courts, she saw a blonde, blue-eyed boy playing with his basketball, shooting hoops and always getting them.

"Sup." he said to the girl. She blushed.

"Nothin' much...Hey Josh, have you seen Mr.Clew around?" She asked shyly.

"Um, yeah. I think he's in the reception. He asked me to look for you, anyway...Something about your _biological_ parents..." He said, trailing off. "You better go."

"Uh, okay then. See ya." The girl said as the boy waved goodbye.

"I wonder what it is. Hmm, mabey they can't meet me today, or mabey they know mum dosn't really want me to meet them. Hmm, I always knew I was never related anyway." the girl said to herself as she got up to the reception.

"Hello, Ms.Jefferies. Where's Mr. Clew?"

"Oh, why he's in the principal's office, child. I am very sorry..." The old lady said sadly.

"Hnuhh...?" the girl said, confused. Sorry for what? She asked herself as she walked to the office. Suddenly, she felt a great surge of saddnes flow through her body as she laid her hand on the handle. "Strange..." she said, as tears trickled down her left cheek.

"Finally, you're here." a man said anxiously as she entered. Sitting next to him was a middled-aged blonde woman, the principal, and sitting next to her was the school counciler, a stick-thin woman with frizzy-red hair and a depressing smile.

"There is something important-why are you crying?" the man said softly. He was Mr.Clew.

"Wha..? Oh, I'm not sure..." she said, pausing.

"I think we should get right down to the point... Kiana," The principal said grimly.

"Yes?" the girl said, her heart thumping very hard in her chest, hurting her.

"Your biological parents, they died in a car crash this morning. I am so sorry..."

"NO!" the girl screamed, running down the hall, past the gym, then past the courts where the boy was playing with his ball. But he wasn't playing with his ball anymore, he was chasing the girl, who was running away. She had never met them, her birth parents. She wanted to meet them so badly, now, they were gone forever. Taken away to infinite paridise.

"Kiana!" the boy shouted as the girl slowed, coming to a cliff edge, over looking the sea. Beneath it was water. Calm water on the surface, but underneath there was a whirlpool.

"Kiana, please, what's wrong?" He asked, genuinly concerened.

"Th-they're...d-d-dead, Josh."

"No..." the boy said in disbelief.

"I..." the girl said, tears streaming down her face, as she paced towards the boy, with his arms streatched out.

"Shhh, it's okay..." the boy said softly, holding the girl in his arms.

"I...never...even...met them..." the girl sobbed. But then, pushed the boy away.

"Ki-" he said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I'm not meant for this world..."

"Wait! No!" the boy yelled as the girl moved towards the edge of the cliff.

"Good...goodbye..." the girl said sadly.

"Noooo!" the boy cried in shock as the girl jumped off the cliff, and into the underwater whirlpool.

Goodnight, the girl thought as she vanshed into the waves.


	2. The Eos

Chapter One; Feeling

It was a quiet day. There were birds singing of course, the academy hovering over a patch of land, ready to move, and the wind whistling through the trees, young people were talking about nothing in paticular and the monsters in the Training Block were getting their butts kicked by the usual of suspects, Kiana Artemis. She spent most of her time at Firah Academy in her dorm room, reading or writing or drawing, otherwise she would be at the Training Block building up her levels as she aspired to become an Agent for Firah Academy's mercenary force. Today, she decided to get some exercise and fight some thunderfish monsters for some experience.

"Fira!"

"Hey, Kiana!" a youth said as Kiana approached victory against the thunderfish.

"Drake!" Kiana said as the massive fish leaped out of the water and summond a thunder bolt, only missing Kiana's head by a centimeter. "Fira! Dammit, Drake! That fish nearly killed us!"

"Well, hey, I just thought about saying hello, that's all. Well, not really. The Headmisstress wants to see you."

"Oh yeah, about what?" Kiana asked casually.

"It's about taking tomorrows exam."

"But, I won't be taking it until next year." Kiana said thoughtfully.

"She wants you to take it tomorrow." Drake said as Kiana started for the exit. Drake was a nice enough guy. His hair was light-brown and his eyes were a strange sea-blue colour.

"Are you coming? Or do you wanna be stuck in here?" Kiana said playfully.

"What..! Oh, yeah. Wait up!" Drake said while Kiana waited for him by the exit.

Waiting by the elevators, was Drake's girlfriend, Tsyna. Tsyna was a selfish air-head who made fun of all the new commers to Firah. She never liked Kiana, but knew she would have to go past her sometimes because Drake saved her life when she first came to Firah and something in them sparked a friendship. Tsyna was jealous, and everyone knew it.

"Hi Drakey, and fiend-oh I mean _friend_." Tsyna teased.

"Tsyna, can you and Kiana just get along?" Drake sighed.

"I don't have a problem, and you know it, Drake. Later." Kiana said as Tsyna gave a hysterical laugh.

"If I knew it was this_ easy_, I would've brought my girlfriends along with me." Tsyna hissed as Kiana went up the elevator.

"I'm sick of this. You're always stirring up trouble. Last week, Jeff was minding his own buisness, and you tripped him over, for nothing! Then I had to step in and stop him from hurting you. If Kiana starts picking a fight with _you_, I'm not going to be there to stop her." Drake said angrily as he started for the dorms. Drake was very popular, the most popular guy at Firah, but people found it weird how he was going out with a nasty bimbo and not the quiet, caring person Kiana was. Kiana was well-known, too. Three years ago, Drake found her washed up by the old lighthouse on the beach while him and his class where on a mock-exam. Kiana told him how she was from a different world and that her parents died in a car crash and that she ran away to the beach and nearly drowned. They became friends and Drake was given a special honour for saving her life. Tests were confirmed that she did come from another planet or world as her genetics were silghtly different to the humans of Amora. Her knowledge of Amora also proved how she was different. Everyone in Firah came to know her as a nice, quiet soul who just wanted to be left alone.

"Kiana, you have been here for three years, and, I think you would make a great Agent. You have some leadership skills, you can take care of others, your smart enough to know that whisfurs can actually poison and there's a ninety percent chance that you would acutally pass." Headmisstress Alcyone said.

"I know, but, I don't like the idea that I might have to kill people on a regular baisis right now. Even if they are bad or whatever...I'm more of a Slayer..."

"But you are better off being an Agent rather than a Slayer because you get to travel to more places, earn more money, and gain more experience."

"Slaying is more my style, or Hunting..."

"Slaying monsters, hunting witches...You possess more than that. You would be wasting your time doing otherwise."

"Hmm. I still don't know..."

"It's a great opportunity."

"Yeah, alright." Kiana said dully.

"Good! Now, be at the carpark by thirteenhundred hours, and wear your uniform, okay?" Alcyone said eagerly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, now, here are the teams," Alcyone said as all the candidates lined up in the carpark.

"Hey, Kiana." Drake said as he got behind Kiana.

"Hi." Kiana said nervously as her Headmisstress called out the names. Kiana wasn't nervous about the field exam, she was more nervous about Drake standing behind her. She didn't know why, so just said, "Good luck, Drake."

"Thanks, you too."

"Hendric, Artemis and O'Conner, you are in team T.C." Alcyone called out in her cool-as-usual voice.

They stoped wondering who O'Conner was when a tall, dark-haired boy with pale-blue eyes greeted them.

"Hi guys. I'm Edmund, Eddy for short. Guess I'll be with you guys for the exam. I'm a transfer student from Panthera Academy."

"I'm Drake." Drake said holding out his hand to shake Eddy's.

"I'm Kiana..." she trailed off as Eddy gave her the weirdest of looks.

"_The_ Kiana? _The_ girl from Earth? Wow."

"What!" Drake said defensively.

"I just thought that she would have green skin or something..."

"Wha-" Drake started again as Kiana pulled his arm by his side.

"It's okay, Drake. I think I'd do the same thing too if I hadn't seen it myself. Don't worry about him, he gets grouchy sometimes. I really think we should go now." Kiana said as they got into the car."

Ten minutes later, they reached Atlantia, a port town south-east of Firah Academy. When they had finally reached the pier, and were told to get inside the vessle waiting for them, they were then briefed about their mission.

"Hey! It's Instructor Herrah Magson!" Drake said as Herrah came into the room.

"Didn't she just start, like, yesterday?" Kiana said.

"I wouldn't know, I only started today." Eddy said quietly.

"Uh, hi, um, I'm..."

"We know who you are. I'm Kiana, that's Drake and that's Eddy. Nice to meet you." Kiana said happily as Herrah turned on the projector.

"Well, thank you. It's nice to meet _nice_ people for a change. That brat Tsyna will get her...Uh well we are headed for Greyton Sanctuary because some poachers have breached the outer security wall and are trying to kidnap young unicorn and kill the adult unicorn for their horns..."

"So, what are we s'posed to do when we get there?" Eddy asked, pointing to a spot on a map the projector showed.

"You, T.C., are supposed to contain the unicorn block of the sanctuary and defend it while T.A. attack the poachers from the inner security wall and T.B. attack from the outer, during that time T.D will take the youngest of the unicorn herd out to the pastures and defend them. T.E. are to send any urgent messeges. They are also to find out, if they can, why the unicorns are so weak. They usually flee from battle, but this time they didn't and unicorns are _extremely_ smart. If you guys muck up, then the rest of us _Agents_ will take over and finish the job. Okay?" Herrah finished.

"Okay. But who's gonna be leader?" Eddy asked curiously.

"Kia-" Herrah started

"No." Kiana said sternly.

"Drake will be leader and you two will follow orders." Herrah said quickly. Then she turned off the projector and sat down.

"Me? Alright."

"Just don't tell us to do something really stupid." Eddy mumbled.

"Hey? Where's the other Agent?" Kiana asked, looking around.

"Jesi is in the driver's seat right now." Herrah said.

"Just curious.."

"Curiosity killed the cat..." Eddy began.

"Yeah, well I'm no cat ..." Kiana said angrily.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Eddy said quickly.

"Now who's the grouchy one?" Drake said playfuly as the boat docked ashore. As they left the vessel, and got onto the shore, they were suddenly filled with sudden rage and saddness.

"Oh, my god!" Kiana gasped as she saw unicorn carcases and the bodies of poachers as they where scattered everywhere.

"We have to get inside the sancutuary over those walls, Kiana, do you know a way inside?" Drake asked.

"'Course I don't! I've never been here. We might have to barge our way in...I know!"

"What?" Eddy said, somewhat surprised.

"We get a roc to fly us over..." Kiana began.

"A _rock_! You've gotta be joking..." Drake trailed off as Kiana began to point at a huge bird.

"A bird, you idiot. R-O-C, not R-O-C-K. Geez it dosn't take a rocket-scientist."

"Yeah, I-I knew that. But, how do we ride one of those? Tell it it's a pretty birdie?" Drake said sarcasticly, slightly teasing.

"Hm, glad you asked. Roc birds have a leader, and this leader is an Eos."

"Yeah, so..." Eddy interrupted.

"Hmmm, well, all we have to do ask and be polite. These birds are far more advanced than humans, and if we treat it with respect, it will do the same." Kiana finished.

"What? I'm all for being polite to nature, but we don't have time to fight any birds." Eddy said unenthusiasticly.

"I have it as my Eos. But if you guys wanna ride you've got to ask it very politley." Kiana said cooly. "Let me summon it..." Five minutes later, an enormous bird, bigger than a small elephant appeared in front of them and said, "Who needs a ride?"

"Me and my companions, great Roc." Kiana said sweetly.

"I understand that the unicorns are in a crisis," the big green bird cooed. "I shall help them by helping you. Get on." it said, lowering it's enormous body and ushering the trio on it's back. Seconds later, they where up in the air and over the enormous concrete wall protecting the inner layers of the sanctuary.

"Thank you, great Roc. But we must get _there_ quickly, if you please." Eddy said, pointing to a gang of several poachers circling a baby unicorn and it's mother.

"There's no time! Kiana, they're.." Drake started as Kiana seemingly read his mind and leaped off the roc and landed on two feet, ten meters from in the air. She raced quickly over to the poachers and passed them to get herself between them and the animals.

"Firaga!" Kiana cried as a poacher fell. Another one shot her with a pistol, but it missed and only grazed her shoulder. Kiana countered by slashing him with her twin sai and summoning Lorelai, a pretty Eos with the ability to deafen, and K-O'd them with simple ease.

"I wiiiilllll taake caaaare heere, Kiiaanaa." Lorelai sent to her, using her mind instead of talking.

"Okay, thank you." Kiana thanked quickly as she checked on the mother and child. The mother had grazes on her while the little one was just in shock.

"What a bunch of sad-guys!" Kiana protested. " They cornered them and then attacked them! Coward-scum!" Kiana growled as she stepped over the unconscious poachers to lead the unicorns out to T.D., who were to take them to the pastures. She then hurried back to the unicorn block, relieved to find that Lorelai had kept her promise to take care of the poachers wanting to take the unicorn block. When Drake and Eddy landed, Lorelai disappeared, leaving the trio by themselves.

"Whew, that was lucky, eh, guys?" Drake said as he sat down on a big rock.

"Yeah, was too, seeing as Kiana did most of it...Hey, are you alright?" Eddy asked as Kiana started to breathe very deeply.

"Hnuh? Oh, it's asthma. I get it sometimes if I stress myself out. But it's not bad. I can get through this, no prob." Kiana said unsurprised. Just then, a big, mascular poacher came barging through the entrance of the block with an enormous machine gun.

"Time to die!" he screached insanely as he fired his gun. Luckily, no-one got hurt and the unicorns still inside had been hidden in other blocks and inside over-grown hollow trees. When he finally stopped firing, Eddy and Drake tackled him, but he got up very quickly and shoved them to the ground aiming his gun at their heads. Eddy thought that it was the end until Drake muttered something and then suddenly, the big man was on fire! He then jumped into a pond and then scurried out, heading towards Kiana. But Eddy, specalizing in cross bows, shot him in the back before he could harm Kiana.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked as he hurried over to Kiana as her breathing was becomming worse.

"I...can't...breathe...!" she said as she struggled to fill her lungs with air. Then a blue-haired girl named Celestia came to give them a message. "All teams are to fall back immeadiatly...Oh no! What's wrong with her?" She gasped as Kiana was suffocating.

Then everything went black...


	3. The Story

Chapter Two; Kiana's story

"Where...Where am I?" Kiana mumbled as she woke to find herself in the Medical Block.

"Oh good, you're awake. You had a very servre asthma attack." A lady in a white doctors coat said nicely as she started to come over. She was pretty and had brown hair which she tied up tightly in a pony-tail. Kiana thought that she somewhat resembled her mother.

"Doctor Watson...? I thought that you where on holiday. How come you're here?"

"I got an urgent message that a red-haired girl couldn't breathe, and since I specialize in respiratory diseases and concitions, I had to be the one to come down here to treat the patient."

"But, how could I have an asthma attack like that? It started fading when I was ten, and rarely happened while I was fourteen-when I first came here..."

"You breathed in antioxydus." The doctor said as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a teriyaki-chicken roll. "I was saving this for later, but you can have it."

"Thanks. Hey, that antioxydus stuff, it caused me to have the attack, right?" Kiana said as she started to chew little bits of her sandwich. "Could it have weakened the unicorns?"

"Hmm. Yes, I suppose it could. Unicorns are very sensitive to their enviroments and breathing in that stuff would cause them to have to slow their pace during running-or even escaping. But humans hardly ever react to it. But, why did you?" Dr. Watson said thoughtfully.

"I...I'm not sure. Maybey I'm allergic to it. I had alot of allergies back home." said Kiana.

"Hmm, maybey. I'll do some tests. I already have a sample of your blood, so I don't need to get the needle." She said as she moved to her office. "I've cured you of your allergy to it. Oh, and you're free to go now."

"Okay, thanks." Kiana said as she hurried off to the second-floor of the academy.

When she got there, she was surprised to see students still waiting for the 'call' to the headmisstress's office.

"Hey, Kiana!" Drake said to Kiana as he motioned to her. "You where out for three hours. Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Did you find out why the unicorns couldn't escape?" Kiana said cooly as nervous students around her paced and chatted to each other excitedly.

"Yeah, antioxydus. It affected the air and the unicorns couldn't breathe properly and so the oxygen needed couldn't get to where it needed to go, like the brain and the muscles."

"Yeah, causing them to not think straight and to weaken them." Kiana said with slight bitterness.

"I think so, too. Hey, do you know why you had that attack?" Drake asked.

"Yup. It's 'cause I'm allergic to antioxydus. It messed up my breathing."

"Is it permanent?"

"No, it's cool. Watson cured it."

"Oh, yeah. Cool. I bet you're in." Drake said slightly nevously.

"Reckon, you got in."

"Huh?" Drake said, confused.  
"I meant I think that you got _in_, silly."

"Oh, right. Thanks." Drake said, relieved that she had said he wouldn't get in. A minute later, Eddy came to greet them. But just as he joined their group, Jesi came to tell those who passed to go up to the headmisstress's office on the fourth-floor.

"Okay, these people go up to the fourth-floor to meet with Headmisstress Alcyone; I.D. number 3-1-0-6, O'Conner, I.D. number 2-2-5-7, Kreig, I.D number 7-2-5-0, Mayl, I.D. number 4-0-0-0, Artemis and I.D. number 3-9-9-8, Hendric. You are to go to see Headmisstress Alcyone now. Follow me." Jesi said as all five students followed eagerly while the rest of the students walked sadly to their dorm rooms downstairs.

As Alcyone turned towards them, a dragon flew over the glass ceiling in her office.

"I wonder what it means..." Kiana said, trailing off.

"It means that it's found it's purpose in it's life and plans to do well." Alcyone said cooly.

"Wow..." all five students said in awe as the long dragon trailed it's massive tail along the ceiling.

"It also means that it is to become an Eos for Firah Academy and that you are to be able to summon it when you need it." Alcyone said, watching the dragon with great intrest. " It's name is Wyvern and you may summon it for battles but it won't hang around for long..." she said as she took out five small medals, small medals with big meaning. All the students looked at their medals in astonishment.

"Here, Eddy, is your medal for competence, bravery and your support to your teammates when they needed it the most. Celestia, your medal is for your bravery to wonder off in the unicorn sancutary on your own. Fred, your medal is for your leadership and bravery. Kiana, your medal is for bravery, competence, and selflessness. And Drake. Your medal is for your leadership skills, courage, support and competence when a team member had fallen. You all deserve these medals and I wish you luck on your new career as Agents of Firah Academy." Alcyone said happily as she gave them their medals. "Now go and prepare for the night made in your honour. Drake, I would like to talk to you."

"Err, yes?" Drake said as his stomach churned with anxiety. "What's it about?"

"Well, Tsyna told me today the you had threatend her." Alcyone said flatly.

"What? No, I would never..." Drake said, astonished.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm on your side. I know for a fact that she was lying. I was just wondering, why do you go out with a little brat like that?"

"Err, well, I'm gonna break up with her tonight at the party." He said, relieved.

"Hmm, well, that's all I wanted to know." Alcyone said without any obvious expression.

"Why?" Drake asked.

"I have transfered her to Mirrah." Alcyone said, sitting bhind her desk.

"Why?" Drake asked again, half knowing the answer.

"Because her ability to aggrovate nearly cost her her life and the life of others. I won't go into details, but I can't have her here where she is let off to many times. A harsher enviroment might help her stop."

"Oh, okay." Drake said, only very slightly surprised.

"Go now." Alcyone said, smiling afterwards.

The Grand Hall, on the third floor, was the venue of an exquisite party. There was an all-you-can-eat buffet, music, lighting, people, huge windows-everything that a fancy party should have! But in her dorm on the first floor was Kiana, picking out what to wear to it.

"Damn it!" She yelled to herself as she picked up a dress. "Long, or short, purple or red, Agent uniform or pant's with a top...oh, I dunno..."

"Hey, Kiana." a girl with blue hair and wearing her Agent uniform said, poking her head in the door.

"Hmm? Oh, hello. You're that girl, Celestia, right?" Kiana said as she moved towards the door to open it. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you needed any help with anything." she said shyly. "I also came here because I don't have any friends here to go with. I'm from Mirrah."

"Alright, then. How about, you help me pick out something for me to go in and I'll go with ya'?" Kiana said happily as she made a new friend. Celestia nodded gladly as she looked through the pile of dresses and skirts.

"Why don't you wear this?" Celestia said, holding up a short, pink dress.

"That one...Yeah! That would be perfect..." Kiana said as she took it from Celestia and put it on. "Thanks!" she said greatfully as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look great in that! Betcha the guys will be drooling..." Celestia said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Kiana said happily as they left the dorm-room.

As they had expected, the party was full of music and dancing and excitment. People everywhere were having a great time.

"Hey, where's the band?" someone in the crowd asked

"Dunno..." several people in the crowd said together as Kiana and Celestia made their way through the crowd.

"Hey, I heard that you can't find your band, who are they anyway?" Kiana asked the person who shouted out before.

"Whoaa, you can help me!" a tanned boy said happily as he grabed Kiana's arm.

"Hey! Would you let go!" she hissed angrily as she pulled her arm away.

"You can sing-" the boy started.

"No way in hell! I can't sing in front of all those people-Nah, get someone else!"

"Ha ha! Look, I need someone to sing-pretend to sing on that stage overthere," the boy said, pointing to a platform by the buffet. "All you have to do is lip-sync to _Goodnight Love_ and then everything will be sweet! I need you to stall while we get the band here. C'mon, you don't need to actually sing, now go on that stage and make us proud!" the boy said as he ushered Kiana on to the stage. Terrified, she slowly walked to the middle of the stage, picked up the microphone, and began to talk.

"Hello," she said clearly as she looked around for Celestia, but instead, her eyes met Drake, who was standing very still, with his mouth wide open, standing next to Eddy who was talking to Celestia who had just found them. "Uh, I'm Kiana and I'll be singing _Goodnight Love_ for you." she said as the tanned boy turned the big stereo on. Then, there was a spark in the cord.

"Hey, you're gonna need ta' sing!" the boy hissed from behind the stage as the music started. Great, she thought miserably.

"_It's strange_

_How I feel cold_

_While the sun is shining on me._

_It's strange_

_How I feel alone_

_But I know there are people around me._

_It's stupid_

_How I feel afraid_

_But now I know that there's nothing to fear..._"

"Wow, that girl can sing!" someone in the growing crowd said as Kiana continued with the chorus.

"Hey, I never knew that she could sing." Drake said, surprised.

"Yeah, same." Alcyone said absently as she stood beside Eddy.

"Headmiss-" he began.

"Shh, listen..." Alcyone said as Kiana sang the last verse.

"_I wanna be strong_

_But it's too hard_

_I wanna cry_

_But I'm too paralyzed_

_I wanna hold on_

_But I'm too tired_

_I wanna go to sleep_

_I wanna go to sleep_

_I wanna go to sleep_

_Goodnight my Love._"

Kiana sang. She bowed, then walked off stage. Everyone was clapping and whistling and cheering.

"Yo! You rock!" a couple of hot guys shouted.

"Go, Kiana!" a group of girls and guys cried as she walked over to get a plate from the buffet table.

"I wasn't aiming on getting famous!" Kiana said as her friends came up to greet her.

"Yeah, we know. Celestia told us." Drake said happily. "But you never told me you can _sing_!"

"Hmm, well, I never really counted on singing in front of people. I kinda forgot anyway..."

"But you sound so beautiful! You're even better than the original singer of the song. How did you learn to sing like that?" Celestia asked.

"I dunno. My Mum would never have been able to pay for lessons...I guess I just mimicked the song, or something really confusing..." Kiana said, trailing off.

"Well, I think that I'm gonna have some food..." Eddy said, grabbing shrimp and steak and pork.

"Hmm, well, I'm full anyway. That chicken was BIG," Celestia exclaminated. "So I'm going to listen to the music over-there, see ya!" She said as she walked towards the stage, that was now occupied by an orchestra.

"I'm gonna hang-out over-there," Drake said, pointing to a space by the elevators. "Who want's to come with me?"

"I'm gonna pig-out over here." Eddy said as he eyed the lamb chops.

"I'll come," Kiana said as she quickly stuffed a piece of cake in her mouth, swallowing it with difficulty, but eventually getting it down. "I'm gonna get board standing around anyway." For a while, they talked about being Agents, and then they talked about Kiana's past-before she came to Amora.

"Um, mabey not here..." Kiana said, looking at her feet.

"Sure," Drake said as he thought of where to go. "How about the balcony over-there?"

"Um, okay..." Kiana said as they walked past a group of people singing and laughing.

"Now tell me, what was it like on _Earth_?" Drake asked, as Kiana leaned on the balcony.

"Not very exciting. A lot of wars, never ending really. Too much pollution. He, he, too many fat people-always dying, which isn't good. No magic. Boring, really." Kiana said dully as she looked out to sea.

"Surely...you're serious? Aren't you?" Drake said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. It's pretty sad. People die of diseases every day, and when people are asked to help the poor, they hardly ever respond, and when the rich need help, everyone's waiting at their beck and call and it's disgusting!" Kiana exclaminated angrily. "I'm...sorry, I didn't mean to blow off like that. It's just really sad. There are people, who put their lives at risk all the time, they never think of the other people that they are going to hurt."

"It's not that different from here." Drake said reassuringly.

"Kind of, but my world is worse from this one. Far worse. They seem so primitive to me."

"They proberbly are."

"Heh, yeah, I think they are." said Kiana.

"There's gotta be something good about your world." Drake thought.

"Hmm, well, sometimes, the songs are. And the animals and the wildernessess of Earth. Natural things mostly. Hmm, and mabey some video games, the kind that inspire. Things that inspire. Yeah, those things." Kiana said thoughtfully.

"Well, see? There are good things about your planet."

"Yeah, I guess. But I like this planet better. After coming here, my zits and my scars have all seemed to vanish. And I'm a lot healthier, than from when I first arrived." Kiana said as she breathed in the fresh air. "Hardly any pollution...this is my home now."

"Heh, great!" Drake said enthusiasticly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing...err, do you wanna go inside?"

"Sure. It's a bit chilly out here." Kiana said, following Drake inside.

"Okaay, now it's the couples dance! Grab your partner..." a M.C. imitator said, speaking through the mic, then was carried off by two Agents. Seeing other people dance, made Kiana wish her old-school crush was there. But then, she shoved it from her mind.

"Hey, watch it!" Drake hissed angerily at some dude who bumped into him.

"He, he, he, just be careful, okay?" Kiana said to the guy infront of her.

"Sorry, man." He said as he strolled off to the elevators.

"What an idiot! He could've-" Drake said, glaring at him.

"Oh, calm down! It was an accident! Geez, let's try and have some fun, hmm?" Kiana said, pulling him from that other guy's direction. "Now, come dance with me."

"N-no, I...I can't..." Drake said, calming down a little.

"Oh, c'mon! It wouldn't hurt you."

"No."

"Please?" Kiana asked politely.

"No." Drake said, tensing up again.

"Aww, c'mon! Pretty please?"

"Oh, alright." Drake said as he held her hand, and glided with her on the dance floor. After the song was over, they finished dancing and sat down by the buffet.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kiana said, sipping some grapejuice.

"Nah, it wasn't. I guess I was just kinda afraid that you'd step on my feet, like what Tsyna used to do..."

"Used to do!" shrieked a girl behind them.

"Tsyna?" Kiana growled, surprised, as Drake turned to see her.

"Yeah, used to. I'm breaking up with you." Drake answered, standing up to face her properly.

"What! No you can't!" Tsyna hissed.

"Yes I can! I can do whatever I want. Goodbye...Tsyna."

"NOOO!" Tsyna screamed, turning over the table, making Kiana have to stand. "I will NOT accept this!"

"Don't worry, because it's his choice," Kiana said smugly. "All you have to do is get over it. You can't make someone want to be with you."

"Well then," Tsyna hissed. "If I can't have him, NO-ONE WILL!" she shrieked hystericaly as she lunged towards Drake. But in the crowd, someone yelled 'break' just before she could touch him, petrifying her. Kiana couldn't help but wonder at how this world was so similar to the Final Fantasy series of games in her world.

"Oh, man." Kiana said, staring at the Tsyna's statue. "Why can't people try to be nice? I guess that Dr Watson will use a soft on her."

"Yeah. I wonder what I ever saw in her in the first place." Drake said, looking at Tsyna.

"Must of been something good." said Kiana.

"Yeah, must have." Drake said, pausing for a while, then lifting the table to it's proper position. "I'm going to bed. Can I walk you to your dorm?"

"Hmm? My dorm?" Kiana said, dazed at his offer.

"Yeah, your dorm..."

"Oh, alright. Let's go." Kiana said, following along side Drake.

"Do you ever miss your home?" Drake asked.

"My home? You mean Earth?" Kiana said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I suppose that I miss...my cats, and my friends..."

"What about your family?"

"...I can't remember them very well..."

"You can't? Wonder why."

"Same. It's strange that I can remember everything else, except my family. I wonder who they were..."

"Yeah, mabey your mom looks like you-why are you laughing?"

Hmm? Oh, I just forgot that your accent is like an American accent, remember, I told you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, you sound like you come from Zeberan, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Well, I'm here." Kiana said, stopping at her door. "Goodnight, Drake."

"G'night, Kiana." Drake said, pausing, then turning to go to his room.


	4. The Meeting

Chapter Three; Hello again...

The next day, when Kiana woke up, and looked on her calender, she relised she had forgotten what day it was, then jumped up in hysterical delight.

"Yay, yay, yay! It's my birthday today! Yay, yay, yay! My birthday's today!" she shouted.

"Hey, whats with all the noise?" Eddy asked through the door as Kiana opened it.

"I'm 17 today! Yay, yay, yay!"

"Great...Do you mind quieting down a bit?" Eddy said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh geez, sorry. But it's just so cool!"

"Why?" he asked

"Because...I dunno. That's right, I get free chocolate today. Yepee!"

"Shh, quiet down." He hissed. "People are still sleeping."

"Well gee, sorry. But I wasn't saying it that loudly."

"Yeah, I know. I've just got a headache, that's all."

"Well, why don't we get some food? You wait over

here while I get dressed, okay?"

"Sure." Eddy said, turning around while Kiana went into the bathroom.

"I'll have an apple-pie with some cherry-cola and a chocolate health-nut bar." Kiana said to the cafeteria lady.

"That will be four-fifty, thanks." The old lady said as Kiana handed her the money over and recieved her order, finally making it to the table where Eddy was waiting impatiently.

"You took forever." he said somewhat sourly.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault that Jesi took ages ordering his food, whereas I took only a minute..."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, he gave me time to get ya a present." Eddy said as he pulled out a book and a note.

"What's this? _The Ghost Of A White Lion_...Thanks! You didn't need to get me this." Kiana said happily, then giving Eddy a friendly hug.

"Nah, I wanted to, and that note is from the Panthera Space Exploration Centre." Eddy said, pointing to the writing on the paper. Kiana read outloud;

_Dear Kiana Artemis,_

_As a result of exploring the Beta quadrent of the galaxy, we have found a planet you might be very interested in-planet Earth! After three years of searching for life outside the Kora System, we have finaly found your home planet. Please contact us. You may go and see Earth for yourself. We have currently made an alliance_ _an_ _with the country of New Zealand and have started negotiations with America and Japan. We already have a visitor frome your home country, his name is Josh Stratus and will be accompaying you at Firrah the day you get this. You are to meet him with the headmisstress at 1015 hours._

_Dr Zeran Kupir of PSEC_

"Wow, I can go home! Dude, I can go home!" Kiana exclaminated so that everyone in the cafeteria could hear her. "I've gotta tell Drake!"

"Then go now! He's in the 'single' with the good view." Eddy said heartly.

"Really? Kiana that's great!" Drake congratulated happily.

"But if I _do_ go, it will only be a visit." Kiana said, sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"I hope you do go, then you can find out about your family."

"Yeah, mabey..." Kiana said, suddenly dully.

"Mabey? What do you mean?"

"I have to go to the headmisstresses office to meet someone..."

"Who? One of your friends?" Drake asked, with a little enthusiasm.

"My old crush...Josh Stratus..." Kiana answered with a tint of sorrow.

"Oh..." Drake said, his heart sinking for some reason. "Why do you sound sad?"

"Remember how I told you I jumped off a cliff and landed in a whirlpool that was actually the dying gateway to here?"

"Yes, vaguely..."

"Well, he _saw_ me _jump_ off that cliff and had probably thought that I had drowned."

"Yeah, but _why_ did you jump? You never told me..."

"That's because I could never remember...But maybey Josh knows...I think I told him...It was three years ago."

"I think you should go now, you'll be late. I could go with you if you want..." Drake offered.

"Thank's, but I need to do this on my own. I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, six-o'clock sharp. Bye."

Kiana then nodded, and left the room and headed for the elevators.

As she reached for the door, someone behind her made her jump.

"Hey, do you have permission to be here?" a tall, curly-haired blonde guy asked sternly.

"Yes, Jesi..." she said, returning the tone.

"Okay, okay. Just checking..." he hummed. "Hey, you're the chick that blacked out...aren't you?"

"Yes...But I have to go now. Laters..." She said, pushing the huge door open, and entering it.

"Oh, okay, see ya."

After closing the door behind her, a tall, blonde boy, around about her age, gazed at her as if she was a ghost.

"Hello...Josh..." Kiana said, feeling her heart thump very hard and very fast.

"Kiana? Kiana Artemis? Every one thought that you had..."

"Drowned? Yeah, but instead I jumped into a closing portal to this world...How is everyone back home?"

"Still mourning. Your adoptive dad is really rich now, he's a millionaire in Australia...He gave some money to your adoptive mum and Lea tells me that she cries every day because you're gone. They'll be really happy when you go back home..."

"To visit you mean..." Kiana corrected.

"Visit? You don't wanna go back home, do you?"

"To live, no, to visit every now and then, yeah."

Josh didn't say a word. He just frowned.

"I can't go back there to stay forever. Look, I'll show you around the academy. Let's just forget we've ever had this conversation."

"...I felt sick for weeks after what happened. Just to let you know." he said grimly.

"Sorry..." Kiana paused. "First stop, the caff, they have the greatest chocobo-burgers on the planet! Even though they're not really made from chocobo-meat."

"You mean like in _Final Fantasy_?"

"Hmm, yeah. I s'pose so...anyway, down the elevator on the second floor-that's where the class rooms and the instructors' rooms are."

Chapter Four: Can It Be True?

After spending most of the day showing Josh around the Academy, Kiana decided to go and have a rest after an emotionally exhausting day, getting Eddy to take over the orientation. Josh had told her that he had joined the army after begging his dad to let him go to military school, and she had told him that he would do great if he came to Firrah Academy.

"Firrah is moving position tommorrow morning," Kiana said to herself. "I wonder if I should tell him...Nah, I'll let him find out on his own. It would be fun to see him panic...mabey not..."

There was a knock on her door.

It was Drake. Kiana scrambled out of her bed and lazily opened the door.

"Hi, Kiana..." Drake said, seeming a little jumpy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She said, standing beside her window, gesturing to Drake to come in.

"Ahh, nothin'. I was just wondering if that blonde guy's-"

"Are you...worried about me?" Kiana asked, kind of surprised. "Or jealous?"

"What? Jealous? No, I'm just worried about you..." Drake said through gritted teeth, scared stiff that she might find out that he _was_ jealous-that he really _liked_ her.

"Oh..." Kiana said, kind of dissapointed. She really liked him, too. But could never find the courage to tell him. "Well, he's not here. He's with Eddy and Celestia, I'm too tired to show him around."

"It's only quater-passed three..."

"I'm emotionally tired, and I'm hungry." Kiana said, plopping

herself into bed again, hiding her head under her sheet, concealing tears of happiness and saddness, yet not knowing why. Patheticly melodramatic, she thought sourly.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Drake asked, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, could you get me a soda and a chocobo-burger, please?" She said, wiping her eyes under the concealment of her blankets.

"Yeah, of course. I'll pay for it, this time..." Drake said, starting for the door.

"Thanks." Kiana whispered. "You know what?"

"What?" He paused, his hand on the door handle.

"You're my best friend, thank you for that."

"Sure, no worries...I'll see ya in a few."

At dinner, Kiana was very quiet and ate very little.

"It's a clear sky tonight, maybey we can watch the stars, or attack thunderfish..." Drake started.

"No thanks. I'll have an early night." Kiana said, stirring her soup.

"Are you alright, Ki?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, you don't look to well. Are you gonna eat that?" Eddy asked, gestruing to her untouched bowl. Kiana pushed it towards him, staring into a blank space.

"Edmund!" Celestia hissed. "Can't you think about anything else but your stomach!"

"Sorry, here..." Eddy said, about to push the bowl back.

"No, have it. I'm not hungery anymore..."

"You haven't been hungery all night!" Celestia exclaminated loudly. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"No, I'm fine." Kiana said reasuringly.

"Uhh, mabey you should go to the Infirmary. Mabey it's a chick-thing..." Drake said passively.

"Eww, don't talk about stuff you don't understand very well, especially if it has to do with the opposite-sex...we don't talk about _your_ stuff, do we?" Celestia hissed again.

"It's not that anyway." Kiana said, getting up from her seat. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, everyone."

"Great, now look!" Celestia hissed once more. "She's gone! I hope she's alright though..."

"She'll be okay. I remember when she got sick last time-she vomited everywhere, lasted for about five days...but she got better and then she was okay." Drake said, before chewing on a piece of steak.

"Yeah, but what if it's not like that at all?" Celestia protested. "What if it's something that even medicine and drugs can't cure, and she really needs us? Well I'm going to check on her. I'll see you guys' later." She said, getting up from her seat and running to catch up with Kiana.

"I do hope that she's okay." Eddy mumbled.

"Yeah, same. I wonder if it has anything to do with that guy..." Drake said thoughtfully.

"What guy?"

"Josh or whatever...Ever since he came, she's been acting really weird."

"Like what?" Eddy asked, swallowing a large piece of roasted potato.

"Like, when she came and told me about how she knows how to go back to Earth and stuff, she seemed really sad, not happy at all."

"But when she read the letter, she jumped up and down and made a hell-oh fuck!" Eddy swore, but unintentionally.

"What?"

"It's her birthday today!"

"Shit!" Drake yelled, jumping up right out of his seat. "I've gotta go! I can't believe I forgot her birthday!"

"Just don't go in while she's getting dressed or anythin' or she'll tear your head off!"

But Drake was already out of the caff, and down the main hall.

Passing the shrub with the violet flowers, Drake finally reached the door. Knocking franticly, a tired and pale person appeared, muttering, they went back to sleep. Wrong dorm. A door flung open and out of it came Celestia.

"She's reading a book, you can go in if you want. We could hear you banging on that girls' door." She said in a really snobby voice, then walked off to her own dorm.

Putting a piece of paper in her book and laying it on the table next to her bed, Kiana gestured to Drake to sit next to her.

"I'm really, really sorry..." he started to apologise.

"For what?"

"I forgot your birthday." Drake said sadly.

"That's okay."

"It is?" He said, very confused.

"You made a fuss over my sixteenth and you helped me out today and you gave me gift ages ago anyway."

"Oh. By the way."

"Hmm, what?" Kiana said as he stood up.

"What gift was it?"

"Friendship. Friendship in general. I really need that. Back home, the friends I had where the best; they where thoughtful, honest and kind. But whenever I told them something, they would usually shove it back at me. I would sit with them, but usually just ignore what they where saying to each other."

"Yeah, I value our friendship more than anything else in the universe."

He quietly shut the door behind him.


End file.
